M e m o r i a s
by Alexeigirl
Summary: La navidad es la fecha que marca el fin de un ciclo y el inicio de otro, e inevitablemente los recuerdos florecen, junto con el deseo de crear muchos mas con los seres amados...pero si este año, ese ser amado, ¿ya no estuviera?...Mal resumen...


_**M E M O R I A S**_

Por: § Alexeigirl §

Despacio…suavemente, llevando en su caída, el compás de un inaudible vals; es como caen los copos de nieve por la ciudad, ligeras y blancas como cual plumas, pintando campos y ciudades por igual.

Pero sea donde sea, Invierno es Igual a Navidad, y las festividades para celebrar la noche buena, están a punto de empezar. Es difícil mantenerse indiferente a la atmósfera que se supone trae consigo la temporada decembrina; y con personas saludando amablemente a desconocidos, y niños jugando y riendo por las calles…es difícil no creer…que al menos por un mes…en el mundo existe la Paz…

En días como estos, Sora extrañaba los días de su infancia, donde solía jugar con sus amigos en interminables guerras de nieve, dibujar Ángeles en ella o simplemente prender fugaces luces que simulaban ser brillantes estrellas…sin duda…la infancia hace de los pequeños detalles, la mas grandiosa de las aventuras…momentos insignificantes a esa edad, pero que al pasar de los años…se convierten en recuerdos dulcemente atesorados…

La pelirroja sonrió al sorprenderse invadida por aquellos lejanos recuerdos, mientras observaba el majestuoso paisaje blanco desde la ventana. Pero si era cierto que el tiempo traía sabiduría consigo, ella había aprendido, que cada etapa de la vida, tiene su propia magia, y por ello, aunque ya era adulta, no significaba que debía dejar de disfrutar de aquellos detalles, al contrario, ahora, mas que en su infancia, valoraba esos momentos, por que ahora los vivía con su propia familia…

Un sonido hueco en su puerta hizo que su atención cambiara de lugar…

-… ¿ Mami ? ...- miro sonriente a la dueña de esa voz que se asomaba tímida tras la puerta

- Bien señorita, veamos como te queda, pero me parece que ya no tendré que hacer ningún ajuste ¿verdad?- comento mientras invitaba a la niña pasar.

La pequeña Hiromi Ishida, de ocho años, entro a la alcoba de sus padres luciendo un kimono…

-HIROMI ¡te vez preciosa hija! – exclamo la orgullosa madre al observar a su retoño luciendo uno de sus diseños. Además, no era que su amor de madre la cegara, pero nadie podía negar lo hermosa que era su primogénita, sin duda, era la copia exacta de su padre, del que había heredado como rasgos mas destacables, su rubia cabellera y unos ojos semejantes a brillantes zafiros, al igual que su pálida piel…aunque, sin duda…su carácter lo había sacado de ella…

- ¿y bien, como lo sientes? A mi me parece que ya esta perfecto…

- …Si…pero…- el rostro de la niña se torno ligeramente inquieto.

La pequeña volteo dándole la espalda a su madre, dejando ver la razón de su preocupación… el moño de su Obi era simplemente un desastre…

…¿lo compones?...por mas que lo hice no me sale, y me aprieta…no soy buena para estas cosas…- dijo la niña mientras trataba de aflojar la cinta que rodeaba su cintura ya algo desesperada.

Bueno, veamos que podemos hacer…- dijo la madre mientras subía a la niña a un banco quedando ambas frente al espejo…

¿no estarías mas cómoda si usaras el vestido que te regalo Tía Mimi?

¿Queee! Esa cosa esta llena de moños y flores, y ese no es mi estilo, prefiero usar este kimono aunque tenga que hacer ese moño mil veces¡Ja! Ya parece, Hiromi Ishida con un vestido de princesita ¡eso si que no! tengo dignidad Mama ¿sabes?...- …si, sin duda, su hija había heredado muchas cosas de ella…

Después de que su madre terminara con su labor, la rubia miraba atenta en el espejo lo esplendido que lucia el traje tradicional ya con el moño correctamente armado…

¿crees que a Papa le guste verme con este kimono en Noche buena?...- pregunto algo preocupada

Claro que si, va ha estar fascinado, si te vez preciosa…- La niña sonrió contenta y brinco del banco

Por cierto Hiromi… ¿haz visto donde esta tu hermano?...

Mmm… la ultima vez que lo vi estaba dibujando en la sala…dice que va a esperar a Papa ahí, y aunque le dije que no es seguro que llegue hoy, el muy terco no me hizo caso…te aseguro que cuando Papa llegue, va ha estar en cualquier lado de la casa, menos ahí…

¡Mami mami! Mira lo que hice…- irrumpió una vocecita al entrar rápidamente a la habitación un pequeño niño que desprendía una gran ternura, con su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos peculiarmente rojizos…herencia de su madre, claro…pero aun mas, por su gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus tiernas facciones.

Este era Koji Ishida el "Bebe" de la familia, un angelito de recién cumplidos cinco años, dulce, curioso y extrovertido que soñaba ser algún día, astronauta como su padre.

El pequeño corría y reía feliz alrededor de su madre agitando una hoja al aire…

Koji, espera hijo, me vas a marear si sigues corriendo así…

¡YA KOJI, vas a tirar a mama, párale y enséñanos de una vez el dibujo que hiciste…- Dijo la rubia tratando de detener a su inquieto hermano, el cual, después de un par de vueltas mas, al fin se detuvo…

Mira lo que dibuje Mami… ¿verdad que me quedo muy bien?...

Sora vio detenidamente la obra de su hijo menor, donde con brillantes colores habían sido curiosamente retratados en un cuadro familiar, y aunque eran los trazos de un pequeño de cinco años, debía admitir que tenia talento para el dibujo…sonrió orgullosa al ver en una de las esquinas la firma del pequeño escrita con enormes letras de diferentes colores lo que trataba de ser el nombre del autor de aquella obra…

Te quedo muy bien hijo – contesto sonriente al pequeño pelirrojo mientras acariciaba su cabellera…

…oye Koji… ¿y que es lo que se supone que llevas en las manos?- pregunto la mayor de los hermanos Ishida…

Aaaaah, eso es la roca que me va a traer papa de regalo de navidad Hiromi…- respondió el niño con la ilusión reflejada en su inocente rostro…

Pero Koji, Papa ya te trajo una de la luna ¿para que quieres otra roca en tu cuarto?...- pregunto la curiosa hermana…

Es que esta va hacer de Marte y el me prometió que me la traería…

Aaay no se que le vez de divertido, al fin y acabo SON ROCAS… ¿ y de regalo de navidad? Pudiste a ver pedido cualquier otra cosa…- expreso la rubia al no entender los curiosos gustos de Koji…

Por el comentario de su hermana, la sonrisa del pequeño cambio por una carita triste…

Mami… ¿es malo que le haya pedido eso a Papa?...

Claro que no tiene nada de malo, al contrario ¿cuantos niños del mundo tienen una roca del espacio? Y así a ti te gusta, tu padre te lo traerá con mucho gusto –

Con las palabras de su madre la sonrisa volvió a nacer en el rostro del niño. El pequeño Koji corrió a la ventana pegando en el la hoja de papel…

Mira Papa ¡Mi dibujo! Le puse muchos colores y estamos todos nosotros, Hiromi con el perrito que tanto quiere… yo con la roca que me traerás, y mama y tu abrazados…¿te gusta?...- decía con una dulce sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas que se reflejaban en sus ojos…mirada que Sora había visto hace mucho…

_**FLASHBACK**_

La oscuridad ya había caído en Odiaba, y a pesar de las luces que iluminaban la cuidad, en aquel parque las estrellas podían apreciarse en toda su majestuosidad. Una joven de 16 años, sonrió al mirarlas, segura que también serian contempladas por alguien mas.

No tardo mucho en descubrir que su presentimiento era el correcto, pues al llegar a una colina, acostado sobre la hierba, encontró a un chico rubio completamente absorto en el manto celeste, era curioso ver como los ojos de aquel chico parecían confundirse con el mismo cielo, tan profundo e intenso, y le pareció que era algo mágico ver ese cuadro.

El chico rubio, tan inmerso estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja se sentó a su lado para observar las estrellas, y es que el cielo lo absorbía de tal forma, que sentía poder pasar toda la noche entera así. Le encantaba la sencilla belleza y profundidad que este representaba, el como algo tan simple podía contener los mas profundos secretos y una belleza sin igual…

En ese momento, un rápido hilo de luz cruzo el cielo, y cerro los ojos para pedir un deseo a la estrella que acababa de pasar…

¿y cual fue su deseo señor Ishida?...- una voz bien conocida lo saco trajo a la realidad sobresaltándolo…

So…¡Sora!...que susto…¿a que hora llegaste? No te escuche…- dijo levantándose algo apenado al verse descubierto por su novia…

Hace poco, pero estabas tan concentrado viendo el cielo, que no quise interrumpirte…y bien… ¿me dirás cual fue tu deseo?...

… si te lo digo…no se cumplirá…– el chico sonrió mientras llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios…

…malo…sabia que dirías eso…pero no importa, se que algún día me lo contaras ¿verdad?...

…Tenlo por seguro… ¿y bien?... ¿a donde quieres ir esta noche?

…Que te parece…si hoy simplemente nos quedamos aquí… - dijo la pelirroja mientras se recostaba cómodamente sobre el césped

¿eh?...pensé que querrías ir al cine a ver esa película que te contó Miyako…- pregunto algo extrañado, pues toda la semana, Sora había comentado su deseo por ver esa película

…Si…pero cambie de opinión…la noche esta muy hermosa, creo que me gustaría mas quedarme aquí viendo las estrellas, seria una lastima desperdiciar este panorama… ¿no crees?...- el chico sonrió complacido y tomo su posición original sobre la hierba abrazando a su novia y acomodandola sobre su pecho, pareciéndole que ahora estaban mas hermoso y brillante que antes…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mami mami ¡hazme caso!... – esta vez fue la voz del pequeño Koji que la saco de sus pensamientos…

Disculpa, estaba algo distraída ¿Qué pasa?...

Un señor te habla por teléfono…- decía su hijo mientras sostenía el auricular consumo cuidado…

Gracias Koji¿sabes si Hiromi ya se cambio?...- el niño asintió moviendo su cabeza

Mami… ¿podemos preparar unas palomitas en el micro y ver una película?

Esta bien, solamente tenga cuidado, no las vayan a quemar…

El niño salio corriendo mientras gritaba¡¡¡Hiro¿ya están listas!

Moshi moshi, Habla Ishida Sora¿en que puedo servirle?...

Habla el Doctor Noritame Otsumo…del Hospital de Tokio…Señora Ishida, lamento informarle que su esposo ha sufrido un accidente de carretera y su condición actual es muy delicada, por favor venga lo mas pronto posible…

Sora no supo si eso era todo lo que esa persona había dicho, un terrible mareo hizo que perdiera cierta conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, si hubiera tenido un espejo frente a ella seguramente habría visto lo pálido que se había tornado su rostro…

…Gra…gracias…por avisar…iré lo mas pronto posible…- apenas pudo articular esas palabras, como si perdiera la voz…Hasta que la oscuridad nublo cualquier pensamiento…

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Taichi Yagami entro corriendo desesperadamente al hospital donde su mejor amigo había sido internado, en su camino, seguramente había tropezado con un par de personas, pero aun así, no se detuvo hasta ver dos figuras conocidas por el…

Sora, Takeru!…- apenas pudo hablar en medio de su agitación…

Taichi! Gracias a Dios que llegaste…

Takeru ¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso?...- el rubio iba a contestar, pero una voz temblorosa lo interrumpió

…Ya…Yamato…venia a casa…iba manejando sobre la carretera…Taichi, tu sabes lo cuidadoso que es el, siempre conduce a una velocidad adecuada y respeta los señalamientos…pero…¿de que sirve eso cuando un conductor ebrio se cruza en tu camino!...- Sora contesto sumamente exaltada mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una extraña expresión de frustración, miedo, dolor y coraje…

…Sora…tranquilízate por favor…

¿Tranquilizarme?... ¿como Takeru?... cuando por culpa de un ebrio mi esposo esta en cirugía, cuando debería estar en casa…jugando con los niños…abrazándome…

No pudiendo soportar el estado casi histérico de su amiga, Tai la abrazo tratando de infundirle un poco de valor; era doloroso ver a aquella mujer, normalmente tan sonriente y fuerte, destrozada y fuera de control…tan frágil como jamás la había visto en su vida…

…al parecer…el tipo se paso un alto…y se impacto directamente con Yamato…- termino de contar el joven rubio, también dolido por la condición de su hermano mayor y la desolación de su cuñada a la que adoraba como a una hermana desde pequeño…

…¿y los niños?... – pregunto el castaño

…están con su Nana…deben estar viendo aun esa película…no recuerdo que les invente para que no se preocuparan…no tuve coraje para decirles…Dios…Koji había hecho un dibujo para el…Tai…¿Qué les voy a decir si Yamato?...¿Que voy a ser?...Sola…

No pienses eso Sora… Yamato JAMAS te dejaría a ti y a los niños…además…que ni crea que se deshará de mi tan fácilmente, aun tenemos muchas cosas importantes que discutir, y si los ánimos se calientan…como siempre…tu nos detendrás, como cuando éramos niños¿de acuerdo?...Aaaah, pero tienes que ser imparcial, no por ser tu marido le debes de dar la razón a el, se justa y dame la razón debes en cuando So-chan…

…Taichi Baka…- contesto con una ligera sonrisa la pelirroja, con el peculiar estilo que tenia su amigo de la infancia para levantarle el animo, y aunque fuera un poco…lo había logrado…

Tai tiene razón Sora, mi hermano es fuerte y no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, por que el tiene muchas ganas de vivir por la familia que tanto lucho por tener…

Gracias Takeru-kun…tienen razón, debo confiar en el…

Eso es Sora, además ya sabes lo que dicen…mala hierba nunca muere…

¡Tai! – replicaron Sora y Takeru al mismo tiempo…

Je…Gomen…Lo que quiero decir es que no nos demos por vencidos tan pronto, después de todo, Somos…bueno, éramos los niños elegidos ¿no? Y siempre salimos victoriosos de todas y esta vez no será la excepción…

Sin duda…Taichi Yagami, siempre seria el valeroso líder que mantendría unido a todos, y si aun tuviera su emblema, Takeru y Sora, estaban seguros que estaría brillando intensamente.

Señora Ishida…

Tras ellos apareció un hombre robusto, cabello algo cano y enorme bigote, vestido con uniforme quirúrgico…

Doctor Noritame!… ¿Cómo esta Yamato? Por amor de Dios, dígame que esta bien… - El hombre suspiro profundamente aumentando la expectativa entre los presentes

No le mentiré…la cirugía a sido en extremo delicada, su esposo tiene algunas costillas rotas que ocasionaron hemorragia en algunos órganos internos, pero la excelente condición física del señor Ishida le ha ayudado bastante…debo admitir que de no ser por eso…tal vez lo hubiéramos perdido en plena operación…

…eso…quiere decir que mi hermano esta fuera de peligro ¿verdad? – pregunto Takeru con la esperanza y el miedo en lucha con sus emociones

…podría decirse…pero…

¿PERO QUE! Por favor ya díganos como esta¿Qué no ve que su esposa y su hermano están sufriendo?... – la aparente calma con el que el veterano doctor se expresaba no hacia mas que sacar a Yagami de sus cabales…

Tranquilícese por favor señor…Bien, como iba diciendo, podemos considerar que la operación ha sido un éxito, hemos hecho lo que humanamente esta en nuestras manos…pero las próximas horas serán cruciales para el…desgraciadamente lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, es esperar… - El medico finalizo así la explicación, hasta el, sin duda acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, se sintió conmovido por la preocupación y dolor que mostraban esas tres personas.

Después de algunos segundos, Sora fue la que rompió el silencio…

…Doctor… ¿puedo ver a mi esposo?...

Señora…no se si sea conveniente¿Por qué mejor no van a su hogar y descansa?...nada podrá hacer aquí mas que angustiarse…

…lo se… tal vez debería ir con mis hijos…pero es mi Esposo el que esta ahí adentro y mi deber es estar a su lado pase lo que pase…se lo suplico, no causare problema alguno… por favor…

…esta bien, si lo que desea es estar aquí, podría darle una habitación para que este mas cómoda…

Gracias Doctor…

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Al entrar, Sora sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, Jamás imagino ver a Yamato de aquella manera, el…de imponente presencia, mirada profunda y calido corazón, ahora estaba tan pálido y frió que parecía un maniquí, y con agujas y sondas introduciéndose en su cuerpo, la imagen le parecía aterradora, y aunque por algunos segundos se negó a creer que esa persona era su esposo, reconoció aquella expresión serena, llena de paz que Yamato solía tener cuando dormía…

Titubeante, se acerco a el…no podía asegurar que sonido era mas fuerte, si el de los aparatos que estaban a su alrededor, o el de su corazón que latía con gran rapidez y fuerza.

… Ya…Yamato…-

Dijo en un susurro que apenas ella pudo escuchar mientras su mano temblorosa se acercaba para sentir la pálida mano de su esposo…la sintió fría y sin vida…ese no era el tacto de su esposo, pero aun así la tomo entre las suyas esperando darle un poco de calor, sonrió al ver lo pequeñas que eran en comparación con las de el…

…Yamato… ¿me escuchas?...yo se que si…pero por lo que mas quieras…responde…- decía mientras acariciaba su rostro con vehemencia…Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna…Sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, pero no alcanzo a caer, pues fue secada por el dorso de su mano…

…lo siento… no debería ponerme así, pero es que me duele verte en esta condición…esto…no debería estar ocurriendo…no a ti…

La mujer de hermosos ojos rubí trataba de sonreír, sabiendo que a el no le gustaría verla si… aunque también sabia…que si la viera, sin duda la consolaría en un abrazo, le susurraría al oído que todo estaría bien mientras acariciaba su cabello…pero ahora…eso no sucedería, su compañero de tantos años estaba convaleciente en cama, y nada le aseguraba que despertaría…

Tantas cosas le venían a la mente…recuerdos, palabras, olores, sensaciones y emociones…tantas cosas que habían vivido juntos, muchos días buenos, como días malos, que no bastaría un día para recordarlo todo, aun aquellos tiempos en los que solo eran buenos amigos, pero que de alguna u otra manera, siempre habían estado unidos hasta que llegara un momento en que la amistad se transformara en amor…

…Amistad…Amor…dos sentimientos diferentes y tan semejantes, que solo una delgada línea los separa…y ese hombre había sido… un amigo, compañero ,novio, esposo, amante, padre…lo había sido…no…lo ERA TODO, tantos cosas que habían compartido y que tenían por compartir, que de ninguna forma podría terminar en una cama de Hospital….

La mente de Sora se sentía tan agobiada e impotente, que sin darse cuenta, fue perdiendo el conocimiento, y así, su mente comenzó a viajar por los recuerdos… en especial, uno que para ambos tenia un valor muy especial…pues era el recuerdo de cómo comenzaron a escribir su historia juntos…

**FLASHBACK**

La banda había estado practicando un poco antes de que el concurso comenzara, para ellos, al igual que otros grupos, esta noche, mas que ganarse un premio, era la oportunidad de darse a conocer nacionalmente a través de la televisión, y los Teenage wolves estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si.

Muy bien chicos, será mejor que descansemos, en media hora estaremos en el escenario… - comento el líder y vocalista del grupo, Yamato Ishida, a lo que sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cerca de ahí, una chica los observaba atenta, y a pesar de llevar puesta ropa abrigadora, no podía dejar de temblar, pero no de frió, si no de nervios, y en su regazo, un regalo que esperaba ser entregado. Ella era Sora Takenouchi, una hermosa joven de catorce años, imposible que pasara desapercibida por su cabellera pelirroja y sus ojos peculiarmente rojizos. Normalmente Sora era una chica alegre y segura de si misma, pero en estos momentos sentía que había dejado a esa Sora en casa y había traído consigo a una irregular Sora tímida, y es que, su presencia tenia un motivo especial e involucraba a cierto chico rubio que además era uno de sus mejores amigos…

Vamos Sora¡¡¡tu puedes! – Se dijo a si misma dispuesta a terminar lo que había empezado…pero entonces…

¡YAAAAAAAAMATO -KUUUN!

Del fondo del pasillo, se escucho una escandalosa voz que se acercaba rápidamente haciendo palidez al chico a penas la reconoció…

Ay no…no puede ser, ella no por favor… - el rubio chico trato de escapar, pero era demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta, Jun Motomiya estaba alegremente colgada de su cuello, haciéndolo exclamar desesperado

WAAAAAAAAAA ¿Qué haces tu aquí!...

Vine a darte tu regalo Yamato-kun – la chica de aguda voz y cabello púrpura extrañamente parado estaba tan contenta abrazando a su ídolo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la cara de terror que este ponía, además de la mirada de suplica que le dirigía a sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran a deshacerse de su obsesiva fan, pero para su mala suerte, ellos solo sonreían divertidos de la suerte de su líder…

…Jun…gracias…pero…podrías soltarme…no me dejas respirar…

Oh, si claro, disculpa…Toma Yamato-kun ¡Feliz Navidad! –

…eeeh…Gracias…No debiste molestarte…pero…es que…¿sabes, tenemos prohibido recibir visitas antes del concurso…y…si alguno de los organizadores te ve aquí…eh…nos meterás en problemas…- mintió para deshacerse de su fan…

ooooh… ¿en serio¿No puedo quedarme contigo solo hasta que comience el concurso ?…

¡NOOO!…eh, digo…me encantaría, pero son reglas…

Mmm que lastima…pero Yamato-kun¿Por qué no salimos juntos después ¿no te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo? - los demás miembros de la banda a penas pudieron aguantarse la risa, Jun lanzaba una red en la que Yamato ni por todo el dinero del mundo quería caer. Pero, entonces, cuando el joven Ishida suplicaba con la mirada la ayuda de sus amigos, vio una cabellera pelirroja que discretamente se disponía a salir del lugar…

…**_So…¿Sora?...¿pero que hace aquí?...Dios, tengo que librarme de Jun antes de que se vaya…-_** Pensó en chico al reconocer a su mejor amiga…

Eeh, Jun ¿Por qué no lo vemos después? En serio, me metieras en problemas si te ven aquí…

¡De acuerdo, te estaré echando muchas porras desde las gradas Yamato-kun…- y así como entro, Jun Motomiya salio corriendo del lugar, dejando aun atrás a Sora, feliz y convencida que tendría una cita navideña con el chico de sus sueños…

Sora estaba simplemente asombrada, la energía y seguridad que mostraba la hermana mayor de los Motomiya era simplemente increíble…

¿te vas sin saludarme?...Sora…- escucho una voz, a su espalda mientras una calida mano se posaba en su hombro haciéndolo detenerse…- la chica volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que reconocería en cualquier parte…

…es que…acabas de decir…que nadie puede estar aquí sin permiso…

así es…nadie…al que no invitemos, y tu Sora, eres mas que bienvenida…- en contraste con la expresión desesperada de hace unos momentos, el semblante de Yamato ahora se mostraba tranquilo ofreciéndole una calida sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja. El rubio la condujo a uno de los camerinos al notar que el resto de los Teen Age Wolves los miraban atentamente al ver su cambio de actitud.

Espero no interrumpirte, Yamato…

Para nada, ya habíamos terminado, además me alegra mucho que hayas venido, no tienes idea de la que me salvaste…

¿lo dices por Motomiya-chan? oh, vamos, si es una chica encantadora, a mi me pareció divertida, algo impulsiva pero divertida, no debe ser tan mala…

Aja, eso dices por que no te persigue a donde quiera que vas, te juro Sora, que ha este paso, tendré que pensar seriamente en usar contratar un guardaespaldas…- ambos chicos no pudieron evitar reír, era obvio lo cómodos que se sentían estando juntos, así que comentaron a platicar olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que les rodeaba, el tema, no importaba, cualquier cosa era interesante si estaban juntos.

…Por cierto, So-chan…¿te quería preguntar?...¿y eso?...- Yamato no pudo disimular mas su curiosidad por el objeto que había visto que la chica llevaba en brazos.

…eh, bueno…esto es…- Sora nuevamente se había puesto muy nerviosa, y la fija mirada de Yamato no le hacia las cosas mas fáciles…

…¿alguien…te lo dio?...¡Ah, lo siento, no quise incomodarte Sora…

No, no es eso…eh…Yamato-kun…esto…es para ti…

Pa… ¿para mi ?...pero…¿Por qué?...

…¿ te molesta?...¡LO SIENTO!... no debí…

No eso…es solo, que no lo esperaba, pero me da mucho gusto…que tu… pensaras en mi, en navidad…- Yamato no pudo evitar ruborizarse, por que sus palabras eran ciertas, para el, ninguna chica podía ser tan especial y única como Sora Takenouchi. Así que tomo el regalo de aquella pelirroja que le sonreía sinceramente…

¿puedo abrirlo?..

…claro…aunque…no es la gran cosa…si no te gusta…lo comprendo…no te preocupes…

…viniendo de ti, seguro que me encantara…además, no importa tanto el regalo, si no quien lo da y el sentimiento que va con el ¿ o no?...- Sora sonrió con aquellas palabras, a pesar de que Yamato podría parecer un chico frió, en realidad era una persona, sencilla y amable, dispuesta a brindar una mano a quien lo necesitara.

Después de deshacer el moño que lo rodeaba, el rubio abrió la caja para encontrarse con un pequeño pañuelo bordado a mano, cubriendo unas galletas…

¿ tu…las hiciste?...- una tímida sonrisa fue su respuesta…

…Gracias… - un agradable silencio se formo entre los adolescentes, era extraño, pero a veces, no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos para poder saber o sentir lo que había en el otro…algo…que solo pasaba entre ambos y nadie mas…

…eh…Sora…me preguntaba…si te gusta…

YAMATO¡- una voz interrumpió sorpresivamente, era Akira, uno de los miembros de los TAW, quien había entrado al camerino – eh, siento interrumpir, pero, producción dice que tenemos que llevar ya los instrumentos al escenario – Yamato suspiro algo molesto y resignado

En un momento voy Akira ¿de acuerdo? – el chico salio dejando nuevamente a los jóvenes …

Bueno…será mejor que me vaya… espero que les vaya muy bien, Tai y los demás estaremos apoyándoles – dijo Sora dispuesta a salir cuando sintió su mano sujetada por otra calida

Espera Sora…me preguntaba…¿ si te gustaría ir conmigo al festejo de navidad después del concurso?...claro…si es que no tienes ya algún compromiso…- la sonrojada cara del chico no hizo mas que recordarle a Sora, que a pesar de su fama de ser "el terror de las chicas" Yamato también podía ser muy tímido…

¡Claro!...me encantaría…- con el rostro sonriente, Sora salio entonces del camerino, sin imaginar siquiera que una nueva vida comenzaría a partir de esa noche…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Las luces que iluminaban la carretera pasaban una tras otra con rapidez y sincronía formando una larga línea de luz. Ya comenzaba a amanecer cuando Taichi prácticamente la había obligado a descansar en casa. Miro a su lado, era Takeru quien conducía, eso la tranquilizaba, por que ahora no tenia cabeza siquiera para hacer esa sencilla acción, lo observo detenidamente, su rostro estaba sereno…sin duda, Takeru había crecido mucho con el paso de los años, si aun fuera aquel pequeño niño de inocente expresión, seguramente estaría llorando desconsolado por su Oni-san , mientras ella lo consolaría en su regazo hasta que sus lagrimas dejaran de caer…no…ese Takeru, había quedado atrás, en cambio, era ella misma quien se sentía tan vulnerable como una pequeña niña…

…Todo estará bien Sora, jamás pierdas las esperanzas, mucho menos en mi hermano, el ama a su familia y no los abandonara sin luchar … - había dicho la calida voz de su cuñado mientras tomaba cortésmente su mano…infundiéndole esperanza…era verdad…La esperanza jamás debe morir, mientras exista…el amor y la amistad seguirán siempre adelante…

…Gracias…Takeru-Kun…- Sora sonrió sinceramente sintiéndose reconfortada.

Llegaron a la residencia Ishida-Takenouchi con el frió viento matinal refrescándoles las mentes. Era curioso, como mientras afuera había frió por la primera nevada de la temporada, dentro de su hogar el ambiente era calido…confortable, y aun así…no era el mismo…no sin el…

Señora Ishida, que bueno que regreso…se ve cansada…¿esta bien?...- pregunto una mujer de ya avanzada edad al recibirlos en la entrada…

Si Nana…Gracias… ¿ y los niños, espero que no te hayan dado demasiados problemas…

Claro que no, si son unos angelitos, solo que no querían dormir hasta que usted o el señor llegaran, pero después de un vaso de chocolate caliente quedaron profundamente dormidos…

Bueno Sora, tengo que irme…descansa por favor y veras que las cosas estarán mejor cuando despiertes…

Gracias Takeru…pero ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? Los niños se pondrán felices al ver s su tío favorito…

Me encantaría…pero mi esposa y Kenji deben estar muy preocupados…

Es verdad…de les mis saludos por favor…y nuevamente…Gracias Takeru…sin ustedes…me habría vuelto loca de desesperación…

Ey…somos una familia ¿no es así? No necesitas dar las gracias...

Después de despedirse, Sora tomo un baño, no sin antes visitar a sus pequeños hijos que aun dormían placidamente en sus habitaciones, pero aunque en verdad tenia sueño…al no sentir la presencia de Yamato a su lado en aquel lecho que habían compartido por tantos años, no podía conciliar el sueño…extrañaba su calor, sus besos y caricias…todo… Solo pudo abrazar fuertemente su almohada para aspirar el tenue aroma de su colonia que con el paso del tiempo, había quedado impregnada en la tela, imagino que el estaba ahí, envolviéndola con sus brazos como cada noche, y la despertaría con un beso en la frente…y sobre todo, que todo lo que había vivido desde hace algunas horas, no era mas que una pesadilla.

☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼

Esta vez era Yagami Taichi quien vigilaba en sueño del ex - portador del emblema de la amistad, y no solo eso, si no de su mejor amigo, su compañero leal en tantas aventuras y desventuras…era curioso, cuando se conocieron, las peleas se presentaban constantemente por la diferencia de opiniones y por que ambos eran terriblemente tercos, pero al fin y acabo…eren solo unos niños, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a valorarse y confiar uno en el otro, dejando las rivalidades atrás…bueno…excepto una que ninguno de los dos hubiera deseado…la rivalidad por Amor…y es que jamás imaginaron que ambos pondrían su corazón en la misma chica…aunque de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y ahora no era mas que dulces recuerdos de adolescencia…

**FLASHBACK**

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando Tai caminaba por el parque #4 de Odaiba, venia de una practica de fútbol, por lo que se encontraba agotado, pero aun mas por su nueva vida como estudiante de secundaria a la que todavía aun no se acostumbraba, así que iba pensando en la posibilidad de comprar una hamburguesa y una soda para saciar su hambre, cuando descubrió a su mejor amigo Yamato Ishida en el mirador del parque contemplando el crepúsculo de aquel día. Pensó que seria buena idea acercarse a el silenciosamente y darle un susto, pero lo vio tan pensativo, que solo pateo ligeramente su balón para que lo golpeara en la pierna y llamar así su atención…

…Taichi…

¿ Que pasa Ishida?... ¿no se supone que deberías estar practicando en esa banda a la que entraste?...

Si, pero uno de los chicos esta enfermo…así que…y… ¿ como estuvo tu practica?... Pronto será el primer partido de la temporada ¿no?

A si es, pero será pan comido… mientras tengan al súper delantero Taichi Yagami, claro…

Ja, desinfla tu globo Yagami…- Yamato sonrió ligeramente…

Ey ey ey ¿Qué pasa contigo Ishida?... ¿te rompieron la guitarra en la cabeza o que ?...

…

Olvídalo, mejor nos vemos cuando te funcionen por lo menos dos de tus neuronas…

Espera Tai…tengo…algo que decirte…

Normalmente Tai bromearía con algo como " no me digas que estas enamorado de mi" o algo así, pero el tono de voz de su amigo, le decía que la cosa era seria…

pues dilo de una vez hombre, no lo hagas mas largo…

Mira…si después de lo que voy a decirte, no quieres saber nada de mi…lo entenderé…y…

Yamato, dilo sin tantos rodeos…

Tai…yo…estoy…enamorado de Sora…

…es…una broma ¿verdad?...no…estas hablando de la Sora que yo conozco… ¿o si?...

…Hablo…de la única Sora que Tu y Yo conocemos…Sora Takenouchi…

Vamos Yamato…no bromees con eso ¿vale?...

…Se muy bien lo que tu sientes por ella…por eso…Tai…jamás quise traicionarte, eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, pero - y antes de que pudiera terminar, Yamato recibió un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo…

¿ Y si bien sabes lo que siento por Sora?...¿Cómo te atreviste Yamato! Si dices ser mi mejor amigo¿Cómo te atreves a fijarte en ella sabiendo que he estado loco por ella desde que éramos niños?...¿desde cuando…me has estado engañando Ishida?…

Yamato se levantaba lentamente del suelo, dolido por aquel golpe…pero aun mas por herir a su amigo de aquella forma…

Tai…es…algo que simplemente no pude evitar…yo…también…he estado enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo…y te juro…que he tratado de olvidarla…pero no he podido…Tai…lo siento…

Un pesado silencio se formo entre los dos amigos, esta era una situación en la que jamás imaginaron estar, y que iba mas allá de cualquier otra disputa trivial que habían tenido, esta vez su rivalidad era por algo que podría terminar con su amistad…

… ¿Por qué Sora? Yamato…pudiendo elegir entre todas las chicas que están locas por ti…¿Por qué precisamente Sora?...

…¿ y como no hacerlo Tai?...Sora es una chica tan natural, tan sencilla que la hacen diferente a todas las chicas que hemos conocido…tu deberías de saberlo…¿acaso no te gusta su forma de reír, de llorar, cuando esta preocupada…triste o hasta cuando se enoja? …su natural instinto maternal, el de proteger a las personas que quiere…la forma en que te levanta el animo con una sonrisa, y que a pesar de ser tan fuerte e independiente, te inspire el deseo de protegerla por esa fragilidad que no desea admitir, acaso no te gusta esa energía que no la deja estar quieta un segundo, que practique de igual forma fútbol, tenis,Ikebana, y que aunque los demás la califiquen de poco femenina y delicada, para ti sea la chica mas bonita de todas, que puedas contar con ella si solo quieres platicar de fútbol, comida, o hasta de tus mas profundos miedos y sentimientos…Tai…no se…si amo a Sora igual que tu… ni siquiera se cuando fue que deje de verla solo como mi mejor amiga…pero a pesar de que JAMAS quise herirte con mis sentimientos…la amo Tai…quise decírtelo por que no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros…pero si aun así…decides que no quieres volverme a ver…lo entiendo…

El chico Yagami quedo impresionado por las palabras del rubio, sabia que ambos eran muy parecidos, pero jamás imagino que también sus sentimientos pudieran asemejarse tanto…

…no…no se que decir Ishida…la verdad es que jamás imagine que una chica se interpondría entre los dos buenos amigos que hemos sido…fuera de mi familia… Sora y tu son las personas mas importantes en mi vida…eres como un hermano para mi…

tu también Tai…

…y la verdad…no quisiera perder tu amistad…aunque los dos amemos a la misma chica…además yo…aun no le he dicho nada sobre mis sentimientos…tu…¿intervendrías…si ella me correspondiera?...

¡Claro que no! Tai, si alguien merece el amor de Sora, ese eres tu…yo…solo soy un chico solitario que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos y por eso se refugia en la música…jamás podría hacerla feliz…pero…

-¿acaso no piensas decírselo?...

…no lo se…

…¿Por qué?

…no quisiera perder su amistad si no me correspondiera…en todo caso…prefiero estar a su lado aunque solo sea como amigo…

eso es cobardía…

lo se…no soy tan valiente como tu Tai…solo quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo…

también quiero lo mismo…Mira Yamato, ni tu ni Yo somos nadie para ponernos a pelear por Sora, creo que a ella no le gustaría que dos buenos amigos se alejaran por ella…así que… te propongo algo…

…¿Qué cosa?...

Si ella te escoge a ti, mi deber como amigo será el cuidarlos y el tuyo será protegerla y amarla ante todas las cosas, no intervendré en su relación…si ella me escoge…tu harás lo mismo…

…y si no escogiera a ninguno de los dos…ambos la protegeremos hasta que llegue la persona que la cuidara y la amara ante todas las cosas…

así es…¿estas de acuerdo?...

¡claro! Te lo prometo Tai

Entonces será una promesa entre dos mejores amigos…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Tai sonrió nostálgicamente con aquellos recuerdos…de alguna u otra forma, la vida de aquellas tres personas fueron creando sus propios caminos…pero siempre juntos…cumpliendo la promesa que habían hecho, en su mas temprana adolescencia…

…Yamato…tu familia…tus amigos…Sora… te necesitan…ella te eligió amigo…tienes que cuidarla y amarla como prometiste…

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

¡ Mami! Ya despertaste – el pequeño Koji corrió a abrazar a su madre cuando los encontró en la sala. A pesar de la amable sonrisa que ella les mostraba, sus hijos pudieron percatarse de la mirada triste que había en sus ojos rubí …eran pequeños, pero también muy inteligentes …

…Mama… ¿ Que tienes ? … te vez triste¿paso algo ?...

..No Hiromi…es solo que… estoy cansada…eso es todo…

eso no es cierto…¿estas triste por que papa aun no regresa?... no te preocupes Mami, vas a ver que hoy si llega…- dijo inocentemente el mas pequeño de sus hijos, sin imaginar siquiera , lo dolorosas que habían sido esas palabras para su madre, tanto, que sin desearlo, dejo caer una lagrima que preocupo aun mas a los niños Ishida – Takenouchi.

Mami¿ Que tienes? Si te duele algo, le pediré a nana que te traiga una pastilla o algo y vas a ver que te sentirás mejor…- Sora abrazo a sus hijos besando sus frente, conmovida por su preocupación e inocencia.

Pensó por unos segundos si debería decirles lo que estaba pasando, su instinto de madre le exigía evitar cualquier sufrimiento innecesario a sus hijos…pero por otra parte…como hija que había sido, sabia que lo peor que puede hacer un padre, es mentirle a sus hijos, aun si es por protegerlos…

…Hiromi…Koji…tengo que decirles algo muy importante…necesito que entiendan lo que puedan…y sobre todo, que tratan de tomarlo con calma¿de acuerdo?...-

…Si mama… - los pequeños hermanos asintieron intrigados por las palabras de su progenitora…

Tratando de usar sencillas palabras y que su voz sonara lo mas serena y suave posible, Sora les explico la condición en la que se encontraba su padre, y sobre todo, que esta no era tan grave, así que el estaría en casa muy pronto…

¡Buuuuaaaaa! Mi Papa esta lastimado…- Koji lloraba inconsolable, al contrario de su hermana mayor Hiromi, que desahogaba sus lagrimas en silencio, mientras ambos se refugiaban en los protectores brazos de su madre…

…Mama…¿ en verdad Papa se va a curar pronto ¿ no lo dices solo para que no nos pongamos tristes?

Hijos…yo…tenga Fe por favor…Su padre estará aquí para celebrar Navidad con nosotros como todos los años…si tenemos Fe y lo recibimos con una sonrisa…¿de acuerdo?... –

Los pequeños niños abrazaron a su madre, para infundirse un poco de valor entre ellos, hasta ahora habían sido una familia feliz…y deseaban seguir siéndolo.

☼.☼. ☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼

Taichi había salido por unos minutos a tomar un café cuando se encontró con Takeru en uno de los corredores que llevaban a la habitación #154, donde se encontraba el rubio Yamato…

Pensé que descansarías un poco mas…aun te vez agotado Takeru…

Lo se, pero estaré mas tranquilo aquí…solo espero que Sora si se quede un poco mas, estar con sus hijos le sentara mejor que estar aquí…

… Es Sora ¿lo olvidas? No se sentirá mejor si no esta con toda su familia…y en un lugar tan frió como este…lo mejor es que toda la familia este unida…

…¿ acaso me perdí de algo?...

Nada…solo que…tus sobrinos quieren estar con su padre…

¿QUEEE!...Hiromi y Koji están aquí…Sora NO Debió traerlos…son solo unos niños, esto será muy duro para ellos…

Seria mas duro no saber que esta pasando…es su padre y es normal que deseen estar a su lado, no te preocupes tanto Takeru…después de todo, son los hijos de Yamato y Sora, tienen mucha casta que mostrar…

suspiro …tienes razón…mi hermano necesita a su familia…ojala esto termine pronto…

…ojala…

☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼

Alrededor de Yamato se encontraba su preciada familia, Sora y sus hijos fruto de amor que sentía por aquella mujer. Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna, pero ese silencio no hacia mas que expresar los sentimientos que cada uno tenia en ese momento.

Koji, miraba atento el rostro de su padre y héroe personal, juraba que solo estaba dormido y que en cualquier momento despertaría para contarle acerca de su ultima aventura espacial. Normalmente, cuando lo encontraba en medio de una siesta y quería que despertara, traviesa mente apretaba su nariz para que la falta de oxigeno lo hiciera levantarse…sabia que ahora no podía hacer eso, así que solo acaricio su rostro suavemente, tratando de darle aquel mismo calido tacto, que su padre le daba en las noches cuando estaba enfermo y velaba su sueño…

Hiromi, que podía ser tan dulce y ácida a la vez, tenia el deseo de arrancar aquellas agujas que se atrevían a herir el cuerpo del hombre que solía arrullarla con una canción cuando despertaba de una pesadilla, hasta que volviera a dormir tranquila, y que había sido su cómplice en innumerables ocasiones en que las galletas y el helado habían desaparecido misteriosamente de la cocina. Sus pequeñas manos abrigaban las de su padre, y entonces vio, que en comparación de las suyas propias…eran grandes, imponentes…protectoras…

Los rostros de los pequeños, eran prueba innegable de cuanto querían a su padre, eso Sora lo sabia, pues no importaba que su trabajo lo llevara largas temporadas fuera de casa…cuando estaba, dedicaba todo su tiempo a su familia…era increíble como Yamato había pasado de ser aquel chico solitario, herido por la separación de sus padres, a ser un hombre que disfrutaba cada momento de su vida con esa increíble capacidad que tenia para superar cualquier adversidad…

…Mami…¿ Papa puede escucharnos si le hablamos? ….

Estoy segura que si Koji…aunque no pueda despertar aun para contestarles…estoy segura que puede escucharnos…que sabe que estamos aquí, cuidándolo…

Koji, entonces se sentó a su lado, como si estuviera preparándose para contra un cuento…

…¿Sabes Papa?... ayer estaba escribiendo mi lista para los reyes magos…si, si… ya se que falta mucho, pero es que quisiera muchos regalos…como una bicicleta, unos patines, video juegos, una caja de colores…muchas cosas…ya se que a veces me pongo muy caprichoso en querer tantos juguetes…pero…ya no quiero nada de eso, si tu no vas a estar conmigo para jugar…si mama y Hiromi van estar tristes por que tu no despiertas…solo quiero que te levantes y vuelvas a casa con nosotros…ni juguetes, ni comida…ni siquiera el nuevo hermanito que pensaba pedirles en mi próximo cumpleaños…solo quiero a mi Papa…y nada mas…

…Koji Baka…- Hiromi sonrió tiernamente a su hermano, tenia que admitir que aunque era pequeño y a veces demasiado inocente, sabia a la perfección lo que pasaba a su alrededor y preocuparse por los demás, una cualidad heredada de ambos padres, sin duda alguna…

…Señora Ishida…Disculpe…pero llevaran a su esposo a hacer algunos análisis…así que…

Si…comprendo…hijos, debemos irnos… despídanse de su padre…además, su nana no tarda en llegar por ustedes…

Aaaah ¿en verdad tenemos que irnos Mami¿no podemos quedarnos aquí contigo?

Lo siento hija, recuerden que el doctor dijo que podrían entrar pero solo un rato…

No es justo, quiero estar con Papa…pero bueno…ni modo…¿pero podemos venir mañana¿Hasta que papa despierte?

Claro que si, ahora despídanse, les aseguro que su Tío Takeru ya esta afuera con muchas ganas de saludarlos…

Hasta mañana Papa…vendremos a verte todos los días hasta que te mejores…- Los pequeños hijos de Sora besaron las mejillas de su padre, antes de salir de la habitación dejando a su madre, Sora se acerco a su esposo, y beso suavemente sus labios, acariciando su rostro…

…Te amo Yamato…- le dijo al oído, antes de disponerse a salir…

…_Tam…bien…Te Amo…Sora_…- apenas se escucho un susurro, que sin embargo…lleno la habitación y el corazón de la pelirroja que volteo inmediatamente, para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos azules entre-abiertos mirándola y regalándole una suave sonrisa…Yamato acababa de salir de su sueño…

Afuera, Taichi y Takeru conversaban alegremente con los pequeños cuando…

¡YAMATO! –, escucharon gritar a Sora, sin pensarlo, junto con las enfermeras que estaban llegando, entraron rápidamente a la habitación…para encontrar a una hermosa mujer pelirroja que en medio de un llanto de felicidad, abrazaba a su esposo llenando su rostro de besos y caricias…pronto se le unieron dos pequeños de cabello rubio y pelirrojo, mientras Takeru y Taichi sonreía felices…al fin…todo había terminado…

☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼.☼

La nieve caía suavemente cubriendo Odiaba con un aterciopelado manto blanco, reflejando una Paz incomparable. Guirnaldas, muerdagos, flores de noche buena, velas, listones dorados y colorados, además de Ángeles, santa clous y venados, decoraban a su manera cada uno de los hogares que había en la ciudad…además, claro…del árbol de navidad.

Yamato miraba embelesado el calido ambiente que emanaba de todas aquellas cosas que parecían pequeñas e insignificantes…

¿Qué pasa amor?... – dijo una dulce voz mientras rodeaba calidamente su cuello con sus finos brazos…

Nada…solo pensaba…que estuve a punto de perderme todo esto…como astronauta constantemente corro algún tipo de peligro…pero creo que jamás tuve tanto miedo como ahora… esta vez…estuve muy cerca…Lo se...

…es verdad…yo…jamás tuve tanto miedo de perderte como ahora, pensar que mis hijos crecerían sin su padre…que yo…tendría que vivir sin ti…imaginaba como serian los días…eran imágenes terriblemente desoladoras, recordaba todo lo que habías vivido juntos y pensar que no haríamos nuevas memorias que recordar…tuve mucho miedo…

…Lo se…es curioso…a pesar de estar inconsciente…por alguna razón podía escucharte…sentir tu sufrimiento…quería despertar y abrazarte, decirte que jamás te dejaría, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía mi voluntad, era desesperante…también escuchaba a Takeru…a Tai …estando a mi lado, sujetando fuertemente la esperanza…y a pesar de todo…me sentí muy afortunado…había personas que deseaban mi regreso y no los defraudaría …lucharía por todos los que amo…mis amigos, mis hijos…por ti…Sora, ustedes son lo que mas amo en la vida…

y tu eres…lo que mas amo de la vida…

La mujer pelirroja se sentó suavemente en las piernas de su esposo, que por ahora, tendría que usar silla de ruedas en lo que se recuperaba del todo, Yamato jamás dejaba de asombrarse, cuan ligero podía ser su frágil cuerpo, sonriente sus manos rodearon su cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y le robaba algunos tiernos besos entrecortados que poco a poco se hicieron mas apasionados y profundos…

Eeeeey…Vayan a un Hotel ¿Quieren? Hay niños en casa ¿recuerdan?... dijo una voz interrumpiéndolos…

¿y te cuentas entre ellos Yagami?...- Yamato sonrió a su amigo que había visto la escena y siempre decía algo parecido cuando los encontraba así

Hm…tienes suerte de estar convaleciente Ishida, por que si no…

Taichi, podría ganarte con una sola mano, tengo mejor condición física que tu…

No ahora…

¿quieres comprobarlo?

Ey,ey,ey Tranquilícense los dos ¿ no creen que ya están grandecitos como seguir peleando como lo hacían de niños? – como en los viejos tiempos, era Sora la que tenia que intervenir para que los viejos amigos dejaran de discutir, claro que ya no llegaban a los golpes, pero era un habito que parecían nunca querer dejar…

Pierdes tu tiempo Sora, mi hermano y Tai, seguirán peleando aun cuando sean dos ancianos sin dientes y calvos… ¿te los imaginas?...

Sora y Takeru no pudieron evitar reír al imaginarlos así, cosa que obviamente no les hizo mucha gracia a los aludidos…

Bueno bueno, le pedí a Tai que les viniera a avisar que ya estamos reunidos todos y le cena ya esta lista, pero sospeche que algo como esto pasaría y por eso vine …será mejor que bajen, los niños están impacientes por abrir los regalos de navidad, y ni que decir que Daisuke y Miyako están ya desesperados por comer…

De acuerdo, en un momento bajamos…

Taichi y Takeru salieron de la alcoba dejando de nuevo al matrimonio solo

¿Te he dicho ya que luces bellísima esta noche?...

Como unas ocho veces ya Señor Ishida…pero si no queremos que manden de nuevo a Tai, será mejor que bajemos de una vez…

y…tal vez…después…¿podríamos hacer algo respecto a ese regalo que Koji quiere para su próximo cumpleaños?...- sonrió seductoramente el rubio haciendo sonrojar a su esposa…

…Bueno…podríamos dárselo por adelantado ¿no crees?…- Sora sonrió dispuesta a besar a su marido cuando…

¡ISHIDA BAJA DE UNA VEZ POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! No me hagas ver de nuevo "eso" ¿quieres?...- escucharon la voz de su amigo Tai gritando desde la planta Baja…

…Sora, amor, recuérdame regalarle a Tai un costal de carbón la próxima navidad ¿de acuerdo?...- la pareja de esposos sonrió para disponerse a celebrar con sus amigos una Noche buena … como lo harían por muchas navidades mas…

_FIN_

_Bien, este es un fic que escribí el año pasado para una convocatoria que hicimos entre amigas de un grupo Sorato/anti-mimato y festejar el 24 de diciembre, que como saben, es la fecha en que Yamato y Sora declararon su amor0…es mi primer OneShop, así que no es muy bueno que digamos, y aunque lo acaban de subir al grupo sorato living en el que actualmente participo, quise subirlo también aquí para festejar esta fecha y como una pequeña compensación por no subir aun los siguientes capítulos de vientos del sur y labios prohibidos, tratare de subir alguno antes de que termine al año aprovechando mis vacaciones U…_

_Así que espero sea de su agrado, y no me resta mas que desearles..._

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_

_**Atte. § Alexeigirl §**_


End file.
